Historia de un acosador
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: Cuando Axel posó sus ojos en él por primera vez, el destino del pobre rubio quedó sellado para siempre. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? Nada. Ahora, el pelirrojo no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere, es a él. Special AkuRoku Day
1. Parte uno

© Square Enix All Rights Reserved

~Especial Día AkuRoku 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Historia de un acosador<strong>

**·A**burrido  
>Todo empezó un día en el que, por raro que parezca, Demyx y yo estábamos tremendamente aburridos.<p>

Estar aburrido es malo. Hace que la gente haga tonterías de las que después se arrepiente. Y evidentemente, nosotros nunca hemos sido la excepción que rompe la regla. Como ejemplo, podría contar esa vez en la que colgamos al profesor de ciencias de un árbol boca abajo para entender de primera mano la teoría de la gravedad… O esa otra, en la que quisimos comprobar si realmente la palabra «inflamable» significaba «flamable»… Bueno, el punto es que de una forma u otra, cuando nos aburríamos siempre alguien terminaba arrepentido, ya fuésemos nosotros o ya fuese otra persona.

Pero no ese día.  
>Ese día empezó siendo uno de los peores de mi vida. Un fin de semana. No teníamos nada que hacer. ¡Estábamos aburridos! Y para colmo, empapados. Vale que Demyx sea pro-agua, ¡pero yo no! Yo ODIO el agua, y más aún cuando ésta cae del cielo <em>sin motivo alguno<em>. Bueno, pues con eso, para descargar un poco nuestro estrés y hacer desaparecer ese aburrimiento infernal que nos carcomía el alma, decidimos perdernos por la ciudad en mitad de la tormenta e ir a molestar a nuestro buen amigo Marluxia en sus horas de trabajo.  
>Nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde el pobre se pasaba metido el día entero. Su jefe lo explota, pero eso no hace más que alimentar nuestras burlas.<br>Ya teníamos pensado qué broma gastarle esta vez. Demyx había comprado en una de esas tiendas de todo-a-cien un dedo amputado de mentira, y evidentemente, teníamos la intención de utilizarlo.

Nada más llegar al lugar, nos alegramos de sobremanera al comprobar cómo el local no estaba precisamente vacío. Si había algo que realmente nos gustaba, eso era el público. Tener público es como tener a alguien que te aplaude las payasadas. Te sube el ego, además de ser un importante factor para terminar de ridiculizar a la víctima. En este caso, Marluxia.

Se suponía.  
>¿Cómo íbamos a saber nosotros que habían decidido ampliar el personal?<p>

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del centro. Allí, donde nos pudiesen ver bien todos. Lo primero que hice fue buscar al rarito de mi amigo con la mirada. Demyx hizo lo mismo, y al no encontrarlo, fue él quien preguntó.

—¿Dónde está?

Mi respuesta fue más que evidente…  
>—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —Y seguí buscando. Gastarle bromas de mal gusto al resto de dependientes tampoco era tan malo. No era lo mismo que Marluxia, pero estaba bien al fin y al cabo.<br>Y entonces lo vi. No, a Marluxia no. Junto a la barra. Recuerdo perfectamente ese momento. Era uno de los nuevos camareros, uno rubio. Y sí, sabía que era nuevo. Uno no puede pasarse absolutamente todos los días en un lugar haciendo el idiota sin terminar por memorizarse la cara del personal. Y te digo yo que si hubiese visto esa cara antes, me acordaría.  
>Además… ¡Ese trasero era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca!<p>

Demyx dijo algo, pero no me molesté en escucharlo. Estaba demasiado embobado mirando… hacia ese otro sitio.  
>Y de pronto, <em>ese sitio<em>al que miraba quedó eclipsado por un delantal con el nombre del local. El delantal llevaba puesto a alguien, y ese alguien era Larxene, la única persona de la cafetería a la que nunca nos hemos atrevido a gastar ninguna broma.

—¿Otra vez aquí? A ver, ¿qué vais a pedir? —Nos soltó, de mala gana.  
>Yo fruncí el ceño. Intenté asomarme tras ella. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el rubio ya no estaba.<p>

—No es nada personal, Larxene, pero… ¿por qué no dejas que nos atienda _otra persona_? —Pedí cordialmente.

—¿Otra persona? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Y qué tengo de malo yo, si puede saberse? —En ese momento, habría jurado poder haber visto un malvado destello en sus ojos, como si estuviese pensando en clavarme algún tipo de objeto afilado en mitad de la cara…

—Venga, no me hagas pedir la hoja de reclamaciones. Yo quiero que me atienda el chico del culo sexy. —repliqué, buscando por todas partes al rubio en cuestión. ¡Había desaparecido!

Ella frunció el ceño. Si antes dudé en si realmente quería matarme o no, ahora definitivamente no había duda de ello.  
>—El cliente siempre tiene la razón. —le hice el favor de recordar el lema de absolutamente todos los locales de Twilight Town. Ella me gruñó.<p>

—¿Hablas del nuevo?

—Probablemente. Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Pregúntale tú mismo! ¡Y si no quieres que te atienda, levanta el culo y ve a pedir tú mismo! —Volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Demyx. Manteniendo el mismo nivel de maldad, también lo amenazó a él. Tras un par de insultos más que definitivamente atentaban en contra del lema del local, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a atender otra mesa.  
>Cuando se fue, Demyx se volvió hacia mí con una ceja alzada. Se veía algo pálido. Le temblaba la voz.<br>—¿A qué ha venido eso?  
>Lo ignoré.<p>

—¿Por qué no vamos a la barra?  
>Sin esperar a recibir respuesta, me dirigí hacia allí y me senté junto a un viejo leyendo el periódico. Volví a buscar, y esta vez sí, lo encontré. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, preparando un café.<br>Una vez más, mis ojos viajaron _solos _a ese punto bajo la espalda.

—Wow…

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde miras? —Lo ignoré. Demyx insistió—. Axel, venga, di. ¿A dónde miras? —insistió, empezando a zarandearme.

—¡No seas crío, Dem! Déjame, estoy ocupado…  
>Los gritos atrajeron la atención del el rubio sexy. Éste se volvió hacia mí. Al verlo más de cerca, pude apreciar muchos más detalles de él que antes me habían pasado desapercibidos. Como sus ojos. Dos preciosos ojos azules como nunca antes los había visto. Me quedé mudo.<br>Tras servir a otra persona, se acercó a nosotros.  
>—Está bien, ¿qué queréis?<p>

—Un batido de chocolate con extra de chocolate, por favor. —pidió Demyx, haciendo gala de su pequeña obsesión por el chocolate.

El rubio lo apuntó; después, se dirigió hacia mí.  
>—Bien, ¿y tú?<br>Sonreí.  
>—A ti.<p>

Él alzó la vista, confuso.  
>—¿Disculpa?<p>

—Me has preguntado qué es lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora, es a ti —El viejo de al lado masculló algo sobre «indecencia». Lo ignoré y seguí con lo mío—. ¿Podría ser posible tenerte cuando acabes tú turno?

Se encogió de hombros. ¡Se encogió de hombros! Eso es una clara señal de afirmación.  
>—Veo que no quieres nada —Se volvió hacia Demyx—. Enseguida te traigo el batido. Vuelvo en un segundo.<p>

—Vale, vale. Espera —Vale, era un chico difícil. Simplemente tendría que esforzarme más. Al oírme, se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. Está bien, treme uno a mí también. De lo mismo.  
>Asintió y se fue.<p>

Por su mirada, podría asegurar que Demyx se estaba cuestionando si le estaba intentando gastar una broma al chico o si realmente estaba intentando ligármelo. No preguntó. Se limitó a esperar en silencio la llegada de su bebida.

Al volver, el rubio le sirvió primero a él.  
>—Aquí tienes, batido de chocolate con extra de chocolate.<p>

—¡Gracias!  
>Me miró fijamente. Al ver mi sonrisa, frunció el ceño.<p>

—Y esto es tuyo. Otro de chocolate.

—Muchas gracias —Y antes de llegase a apartar la mano, se la tomé y la besé. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas—. Tienes unas manos preciosas… Me pregunto si tu nombre lo es tanto como lo son ellas.  
>Harto de tanto teatro, el viejo de al lado pagó y se fue sin decir palabra.<p>

El rubio me hizo una mueca.  
>—Acabas de ahuyentar a ese cliente.<p>

—No, solo se ha visto amedrentado por la fuerza de mi amor. Si lo he asustado, no ha sido mi culpa —Manteniendo la sonrisa, tiré de él y me incliné en la barra. Ahora lo tenía cara a cara—. ¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás tú nombre o me harás insistir en ello?

—¿Por qué no te dejas de rollos y lo lees tú mismo, eh, chico listo? —replicó, señalándose directamente la placa colgada de su camisa. No llegué a ver lo que decía. Se apartó bruscamente de mí y me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio—. Termínate el batido y lárgate. No te quiero ver más por aquí.

Eso era malo. No es una buena reacción ni de lejos. Intenté suavizar un poco la situación…  
>—Oh… Esas no son formas de tratar a un cliente.<p>

Enarcó una ceja. Creo que la he cagado.  
>—Tú no eres un cliente. Eres un maldito indecente que se cree el centro del mundo —Bajó unas octavas el volumen de su voz—. Cuando es evidente que no lo eres. —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue a atender a una de las mesas.<p>

Me quedé mirándolo. Pasaron los minutos, y finalmente caí en la cuenta.  
>—¡Mierda! Sigo sin saber su nombre… Maldición.<p>

Demyx sorbió los restos de chocolate del vaso, dejándose la cara pringosa.  
>—Se llama Roxas.<p>

—¿Cómo…?

—La placa. —Asentí y saqué mi billetera. Como recompensa, hoy pagaría yo.

—Como recompensa, hoy pagarás tú, ¿no?

—Desde luego —Tras dejar un billete junto a ambos vasos, busqué al rubio con la mirada. Al verlo, lo llamé—. ¡Ey, Roxas! —Se volvió hacia mí. Le guiñé un ojo—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
>La cara de puro terror que puso tras mi declaración fue muy graciosa.<br>Con un segundo guiño, sonreí y me marché sin mirar atrás. Definitivamente, esto iba a ser muuuuy divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>B<span>**astardo  
>Así fue como Roxas se dirigió a mí a partir de mi segunda visita. Bas-tar-do. Pese a repetirle en contadas ocasiones mi nombre, el insistía en llamarme así. A cambio, yo decidí continuar llamándolo como yo quería. Y él lo odiaba, pero eso no importa.<p>

Durante los días que siguieron al «incidente» –o así quiso llamarlo él–, me dediqué a visitar más que nunca la cafetería. No se puede decir que a Marluxia le entusiasmase la idea, pero tras comprobar cómo pasaba de él olímpicamente, dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones y consiguió centrarse como Dios manda en su trabajo. Creo que lo nombraron empleado del mes. Sinceramente, me da igual.

Porque no era a él a quien iba a ver. Si no a Roxas. No, no a Roxas. A Roxy.

—¡Hola, Roxy!

—¿Tú de nuevo, bastardo?

Después, me pedía un batido junto a la barra y me dedicaba a intentar darle conversación. Digo intentar, porque hasta ahora todavía no lo he logrado. Pero yo no me rindo. De verdad que no.

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Me muero por oírlo salir de tus labios, Roxy… Venga, hazme el favor… Vamos…

Él hizo oídos sordos a mi petición.  
>—¿Vas a pedir algo?<p>

Me apoyé sobre la barra y me incliné hacia él.  
>—Sólo si tú quieres.<br>Y se fue.  
>No sin antes, claro, murmurar un…<br>—Bastardo.

No veas lo que me quiere.

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>C<span>**asa  
>Hoy he decidido seguirlo hasta su casa. No diré que no me gusta verlo desde el trabajo, pero he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión de que me sería mucho más fácil conocerlo si sé dónde vive. Y dónde estudia… Y dónde pasa el tiempo los ratos libres… Y dónde… bueno, se sobreentiende, ¿no?<p>

El plan, básicamente, consiste en ir a visitarlo al trabajo, esperar a que termine su turno, y seguirlo. Parece simple. Y realmente lo es. Aparentemente.  
>Bien, pues como de costumbre empecé el día yendo a clase, pero como eso nada tiene que ver con mi plan súper genial, pasaré a explicar directamente los acontecimientos sucedidos por la tarde.<br>Volveré a empezar…  
>Bien, pues como de costumbre empecé la tarde yendo a la cafetería. Roxas acababa de empezar su turno, y en ese momento se dedicaba a atender a absolutamente todos los clientes él solo. A un lado, en la barra, Larxene se pintaba las uñas.<br>Evidentemente, esta injusticia me sacó de mis casillas. Roxas se estaba matando a trabajar mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer el vago. Y claro, él era demasiado amable y bueno como para acusarla o amenazarla con contárselo al jefe.  
>Pero yo no. Definitivamente, no.<p>

—No hago el vago. Solo me pinto las uñas. —Y esa fue su simple respuesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Continuó con su importantísima tarea de tuneo.

—Hacer cualquier cosa que no sea trabajar es hacer el vago, Larxene —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño—. Por tu culpa Roxas está haciendo todo él solo. Como mínimo, levántate a tomar los pedidos.

Se volvió hacia mí con claro signo de irritación.  
>—¿Por qué no te vas a…?<p>

—Me pregunto qué pasará si tu jefe recibe de nuevo otra queja sobre ti… ¿Quizás te bajará el sueldo? ¿Te obligará a hacer el doble de turnos? ¿O simplemente se limitará a echarte a la calle? —Con una mueca de disgusto, se levantó golpeando la barra y se fue en busca de algo para apuntar. Oh, sí. Me encanta ganar.

De pronto, alguien plantó un batido de chocolate delante de mí. Al volver el rostro, me encontré con Roxas, mirándome con lo que creo que fue una expresión agradecida. Tras murmurar un «gracias», me sonrió y se fue.

No, así no…  
>Tras murmurar un «gracias», ME SONRIÓ y se fue.<br>¡Me sonrió! Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, ¡me sonrió! Creo que… ya puedo morir feliz…

Pasó el tiempo. Cuatro horas, exactamente. Al fin era la hora de cerrar, y pese a las insistencias de Roxas por obligarme a marchar, me quedé a esperarlo hasta el final.  
>Por lo visto, la propuesta de acompañarlo hasta casa no lo tomó muy desprevenido…<p>

—No me hagas repetírtelo. He dicho que no y es que no.

—Por favor, por favor, por favoooor… Vamos, Roxy. Sabes que nunca te pido nada. Además, solo es acompañarte. Es tarde, y no quiero que te pase nada… ¡por favor!

Suspiró cansado.  
>—Para que lo sepas, sé cuidarme perfectamente solo. ¿Y a qué viene eso de que «nunca me pides nada»? ¡Te pasas todo el tiempo pidiéndome tonterías!<p>

Tendría que haber replicado por eso de «tonterías», pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando alguna otra buena razón para poder ir con él.  
>—Pero está oscureciendo, y podrían… ¡podrían atropellarte! No podré dormir tranquilo esta noche si no voy contigo, Roxy. —Rodó los ojos. Realmente parecía sopesar mi petición—. Venga, me debes una, ¿recuerdas? Larxene…<p>

Bufó.  
>—Si te dejo venir, ¿dejarás de llamarme así?<br>Sonreí.  
>—¿Así cómo? —Él me miró ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que no pensaba decirlo—. Está bien, está bien… ¿Vamos?<p>

—Vamos…  
>No falta decir que, días después, Roxas se arrepintió de sobremanera por su desición<br>A partir de ese día, mis turnos de acoso se triplicaron. Gracias a mi vigilancia casi constante, logré saber también el lugar donde estudia, donde pasa los ratos libres y el tipo de gente con la que se junta.  
>Y fue gracias a eso que pude conocer al Roxas fuera del trabajo.<p>

¿Lo malo?  
>No pude volver a llamarlo Roxy nunca más.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>D<span>**esastroso  
>Roxas me odia. De eso no cabe duda, pero supongo que no puedo culparle, ¿no? Hasta ahora, creo que no he hecho nada por caerle bien. El otro día intenté convencerlo para que me dejase acompañarlo hasta su casa, pero deseché la idea al ver su mirada amenazante de «tú sígueme y te corto los huevos». ¡Era una buena acción! Solo quería ir con él para asegurarme de que llegaba bien. No es como si fuese a… no sé. Raptarlo, encerrarlo en mi habitación y no dejarlo salir nunca más.<br>Claro que no.

Esto fue seguido, al día siguiente, por un intento de amansar su ira con un gran ramo de flores.  
>Era alérgico.<p>

También, tras eso último, probé a regalarle una caja de doble compartimento de bombones de chocolate. Pero hubo un problema: eran de chocolate. Cuando creí que me había perdonado por lo del primer día y se dispuso a abrir la caja, lo único que se encontró fue una nota –cuya letra me recordó sospechosamente a la de Demyx…¬– en la que alguien se excusaba por la falta de los bombones dando a entender que le dio hambre, y pidiendo perdón por no haber dejado ni uno.  
>Evidentemente, Roxas creyó que me estaba burlando de él. Como venganza , me estampó la caja en la cara.<p>

No, todavía no he acabado.  
>Después del último incidente, probé de nuevo con algo de comida. En esta ocasión, lo intenté con una tarta de fresa y nata. Oí decir a Marluxia que a Roxas le gustaba. Dudé si creerle o no, aun así, no tenía nada que perder. Al principio pensé en hacerla yo mismo, pero fue un intento fallido del que no quiero hablar…<br>Tras comprar la que mejor pinta tenía, la envolví y la guardé en mi habitación. ¿Que por qué no en la nevera? Demyx se pasa el día entero en mi casa, no podía arriesgarme de nuevo.  
>¿Y tanto para qué? Pues para nada, porque cuando se la llevé solo quedaba una masa deforme rodeada de nata derretida y fresas arrugadas. Y Roxas… Pues Roxas se lo tomó mal, y más aún cuando el regalo fue recibido junto con la frase «¡esto es lo que siento por ti!». Si es que soy un desastre…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>E<span>**storbo  
>Hoy he conocido a Naminé, y puedo estar seguro de algo: si esto hubiese sucedido en unas circunstancias diferentes, probablemente habría terminado cayéndome muy bien. Nos habríamos hecho amigos y a partir quizás amigos del alma y todo. La chica es simpática, guapa y muy alegre. Lo que sería una chica perfecta, ¿no?<br>¡Pues no!

Es una maldita bruja que desde el primer momento intentó quitarme _algo mío_. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cafetería, te encuentras con una rubia pegada a tu rubio? Bueno, no pegada, pegada… Pero si muy cerca. Demasiado. ¡Intolerable!

Estaban hablando, ¡riendo! Por Dios, creo que voy a vomitar…  
>Por el bien de ambos, decidí intervenir. Y justo ahí había un sitio. Exactamente entre ellos dos.<br>—Buenos días, Roxas —saludé, apoyándome en la barra y metiendo la mitad de cuerpo frente a él como barrera—. ¿Qué tal te va?  
>Para decepción mía, su expresión radiante desapareció, dando paso a una notablemente molesta.<p>

—Bien. ¿Quieres algo?

—Lo de siempre. —Él asintió y dio media vuelta, y yo me senté junta a la rubia. Ella me miro con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose de qué narices conozco yo a Roxas. Pues mira, no se lo voy a decir. Hale, que se quede con las ganas.

Segundos después, obtuve mi batido de chocolate. Lo miré con falsa indignación.

—Esto no es lo de siempre.

—Claro que lo es. Siempre pides lo mismo. —replicó.

—Sí, y también te pido siempre si quieres salir conmigo —Hice una pausa, tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y volví a mirarlo—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
>Él rodo los ojos. Abrí la boca para continuar con algún comentario ingenioso, pero la voz de la chica me interrumpió.<p>

—Roxas, ¿por qué no nos presentas?

Suspiró resignado.  
>—Naminé, este es Axel. Axel, esta es Naminé.<br>No, no pienso darle gracias a "Naminé" por haber logrado que diga mi nombre. Con un poco de tiempo, yo habría terminado consiguiéndolo por mí mismo. Sin duda.  
>Ella me tendió la mano amigablemente. Por no querer quedar mal delante de Roxas, se la estreché. Eso sí, de mala gana.<p>

—Bueno, y… —empezó—. ¿De qué os conocéis?

—Es mi novio.

—¡Claro que no! —Roxas se volvió hacia ella—. Solo es un tipo muy molesto que se dedica a acosarme sin motivo alguno.

Me molestó que lo negase de esa manera. No es como si tuviese que importarle lo que ella pensase. ¿O sí?  
>—Roxas, ya lo sabes. Tú eres mi motivo —Naminé se rió. ¿De qué va?—. ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté, volviéndome hacia ella de manera amenazante<br>De una forma u otra, ella logró captar el mal rollo en el ambiente. Sonrió amablemente y se levantó.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya. Nos vemos otro día Roxas —Se volvió hacia mí—. Adiós a ti también, Axel. Un placer haberte conocido. —Desde luego, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Cuando al fin la chica se fue, la sonrisa de Roxas se desintegró, siendo ésta sustituida por una mueca de fastidio total.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?  
>Yo fruncí el ceño.<br>—¿A qué ha venido, qué?

—Oh, no sé. Quizás… ¿lo grosero que has sido con Naminé?

—¡Yo no…!

—No digas nada. Simplemente, cállate. —Con esto, recogió la taza vacía de la rubia y se fue a otro lado de la barra, dejándome a mí con la palabra en la boca.  
>Yo, Axel, maldigo a Naminé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>G<span>**ay  
>Hay algo que Marluxia me dijo el otro día que me molestó de sobremanera. Y mira que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar tonterías salir de sus labios, pero esta, definitivamente, no me hizo ninguna gracia.<p>

—Él no es gay.  
>Lo envié a la mierda.<br>¡Pues claro que lo es! No tuve dudas en ningún momento. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi. Alguien como él, no puede ser hetero.  
>Sin embargo, tras esa estúpida y para nada cierta frase, me vino la duda… Y decidí consultarlo con Demyx.<p>

—Es hetero.  
>También lo envié a la mierda.<br>Pero claro, eso ya eran dos personas –personas idiotas, pero personas al fin y al cabo– que insistían en afirmar que Roxas «jugaba en otra liga». Como si eso fuese a ser posible. Alguien así es físicamente imposible que no sea gay. Y lo pienso demostrar.

Siendo el día que libraba en el trabajo, tuve que obligarme a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, mirando en cualquiera de los otros lugares que suele frecuentar. Dígase el parque de skate, la torre del reloj, el cine y esa sala extraña que comparte con sus amigos.  
>No lo encontré en ninguno de esos sitios.<p>

Me pasé el resto del día vagando por la ciudad, buscando alguna señal que me diese a entender que Roxas había estado ahí. No hubo resultado. Era frustrante. Tendría que haber conseguido su número de teléfono cuando pude… Y ahora me tendría que conformar con esperar a verlo al día siguiente. ¡No era justo! ¡Yo tenía derecho a verlo en cualquier momento! Además, ¿de qué me servía a mí saber absolutamente de todos los lugares por los que pasaba si después no iba a aparecer por ellos? Insisto, no es justo.  
>Y justo cuando llegué al parque, vi mi salvación. Allí, sentada en uno de los bancos, se encontraba Olette, una de las amigas de Roxas, leyendo. Con un poco de suerte, lograría sonsacarle su número.<br>Me acerqué a ella con cautela, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo me había visto un par de veces, y dudo mucho que ya me considerase un amigo del alma.

—¿Olette? —la llamé al llegar a su altura. Ella alzó la vista de su libro y me miró fijamente. Durante unos segundos vi la confusión en sus ojos. Cuando al fin cayó, sonrió.

—Tú eres Axel, ¿no? El chico que va detrás de Roxas.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sentí alagado.  
>—El mismo. ¿Puedo sentarme?<p>

—Claro. —aceptó y seguido apartó la bolsa y la dejó en el suelo. Me senté junto a ella—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

La miré sorprendido y enarqué una ceja.  
>—¿Cómo sabes que pensaba preguntarte nada? ¿No puedo haber venido solo por hacer compañía? —Olette bufó ante mi respuesta.<p>

—Sí, claro. Hacer compañía a alguien a quien prácticamente no conoces. Venga, va. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre Roxas? —¿Ves? La chica ya ha conseguido caerme bien.  
>Estuve por preguntarle directamente por el número del rubio, pero cambié de idea. ¿Cómo saber si alguien es gay? Sin duda, preguntarle directamente a sus amigos es el camino más fácil y directo para eso.<p>

—¿Entonces? —Ella seguía esperando, mirándome de reojo al tiempo que tambaleaba el dedo contra su libro. Quería leer, y yo le estaba estorbando.

—Vale, aquí va. —Tomé aire y pregunté—. Roxas… ¿Sabes si a Roxas le van los chicos?

Olette se quedó en silencio, sopesando bien mi pregunta. Por un terrible momento, pensé que realmente yo estaba equivocado, y que ella simplemente intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para decírmelo. Para mi alivio, tras aproximadamente medio minuto respondió:

—Quizás —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Nunca ha tenido novio, pero que yo sepa, tampoco novia…  
>Me arriesgué de nuevo.<br>—¿Y Naminé? —Me miró confusa.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No hay nada entre ellos, ¿verdad?

—Oh… —Al fin me entendió—. Nah. Por lo menos, en cuanto a Roxas, no. Naminé es otro tema.

—Sí, bueno. Eso último lo suponía… Bien, gracias —Sonreí y me levante. Sentía como si Olette me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima—. Muchas, muchas gracias. En serio. Me voy ya.  
>Y sin llegar darle tiempo a responder, arranqué a correr dirección a la cafetería. Tenía que restregarles esta nueva información a ciertas personas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>I<span>**nsistente  
>Soy único, lo sé.<br>Roxas también lo sabe. Y es exactamente por eso por qué me trata de una manera única, diferente a los demás. A Demyx, a Marluxia y en general a todos aquellos a los que conoce desde hace poco, los trata de manera muy amable. Cordial. Simple.

Sin embargo, conmigo no es lo mismo. Cuando me ve, en vez de sonreír hace una mueca. Si intento empezar una conversación, él se aleja. Y si lo sigo, me amenaza verbalmente. Cuando le toca atenderme, lo hace con mala cara, y si voy a pedir directamente en la barra, huye. ¿Ves? ¡Soy especial! Estoy seguro de que a nadie más lo trata así. Frío conmigo, indiferente con el resto. Eso tiene que significar algo.

Y por eso mismo, no pienso rendirme hasta que consiga que me corresponda.

Ya he pensado en algo. Se me ocurrió el otro día, mientras hacía zapping por la tele. Tras pasar por miles de canales en los que no daban nada bueno, terminé en uno de los peores de todos. Una comedia romántica.  
>No fue más que por curiosidad el que terminase dejando eso. Que conste que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de películas…<br>Bueno, pues yendo al grano, trataba sobre un pobre desgraciado enamorado de una profesora de primaria. Durante las dos horas y pico que duró la peli, se la pasó intentando conquistarla a base de tonterías. Finalmente, demostrando lo sensible que podía ser, escribió un poema la mar de cursi, se cargó con un ramo gigante de flores, y se lo leyó delante de toda su clase. Al final terminó siendo ridiculizado por todos los niños, pero creo que sí que logró ganarse el amor de la profesora…

Y eso es lo que haré. Si le funcionó a un tipo sin nada de bueno, creo que mis resultados pueden ser más que satisfactorios.

Con el plan en mente, comencé con los preparativos.  
>Recordé lo de la alergia de Roxas hacia las flores. Pero esto no podía ser lo mismo sin flores. Por lo que al final, compré unas de plástico.<br>Y ahora lo más difícil. El poema.  
>Pasé minutos, horas delante del papel. Y no se me ocurrió nada. Estaba en blanco.<p>

Tenía claro que sin eso, el plan se iría a la basura, por decirlo suavemente.  
>Así que decidí ir por el camino fácil… y buscar en google.<p>

Internet es genial. Un inmenso mundo de información al alcance de todos –¿de qué me suena eso?– En fin… Encontré un buen montón de buenos poemas. Cursis, pero sí, buenos. Había un problema: yo no quería que Roxas creyese que lo había copiado. Por otro lado, no sería lo mismo si le recitase alguno ya famoso… Tenía tiempo, por lo que esta vez me limité a buscar alguna página donde te explicasen con todo lujo de detalles cómo escribir un poema.

No exagero al decir que pasé horas delante del dichoso papel. Ese papel demoníaco que se empeñaba en no querer darme ninguna buena idea, intentando forzar a mis neuronas a pensar en algo decente que dejase a Roxas con la boca abierta.  
>No obtuve resultado alguno. Esto es patético.<p>

Con un suspiro resignado, conecté la radio a un volumen suave y me tumbé en la cama. Quizás mañana, con la mente más despejada pudiese pensar con claridad. Algo se me tendría que ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Existe algo llamado «golpe de inspiración supremo». Viene cuando alguien está completamente en blanco, y segundos después, tiene una idea tremendamente buena. Y si no, pues me lo acabo de inventar. ¿Qué más da? Lo que importa aquí es que eso es lo que sufrí nada más despertarme.<br>¡Porque lo tenía! ¡Tenía el poema! Estaba en mi cabeza, y sólo era cuestión de pasarlo al papel demoníaco antes de que se me olvidase. Un retoque aquí, un retoque allá, y ya lo tendría todo.

Casi al instante, asegurándome de no dejarme las flores, las tomé y salí disparado de casa, dispuesto a desayunar en la misma cafetería. Hoy era fin de semana, por lo que Roxas estaría en su turno de mañana. Era perfecto.

Al entrar, recorrí la mirada por toda la barra, buscándolo. Lo encontré atendiendo a un par de chicas sentadas junto a la ventana.  
>—¡Roxas!<p>

Pude ver la mueca de fastidio en su rostro al oír mi voz. ¿Qué dije? Soy especial.  
>Me ignoró y continuó tomando nota de los pedidos.<br>—Roxas, tengo algo para ti. Ven —Ignorando sus quejas, lo arrastré hacía una de las mesas vacías del centro y lo senté en una de las sillas.  
>Lo primero que captaron sus ojos, fue el ramo de flores.<p>

—Ya te dije que soy al…

—Son de plástico. Pero es no es lo que importa… Eh… Toma.  
>A regañadientes, las aceptó. Noté cómo la gente empezaba a mirarnos.<p>

—Quería decirte algo.

—Oh, no me digas. —intentó levantarse, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo.  
>Todo el mundo centró su atención en mí. ¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta tener público? Pues sigue gustándome tanto como siempre.<p>

—Te he hecho un poema.  
>Eso lo dejó algo descolocado.<p>

—¿Un poema…? ¿Tú? Pero si no…  
>Lo tomé de la mano y me arrodillé ante él. Carraspeé. Había intentado memorizarlo, pero nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de cosas. Al final, terminé por apuntármelo en el brazo. Qué recuerdos…<br>La gente se quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos se habían centrado en nosotros dos. A diferencia de mí, Roxas estaba completamente avergonzado.

Tomé aire, eché una última ojeada a mi brazo, y empecé.  
>—Si tú me amaras volvería de nuevo a nacer. Descubriría mi alma un nuevo amanecer… Mi corazón cansado por fin tendría un hogar. Habría mil motivos para despertar, para continuar… —Roxas parpadeó aturdido. Ahora, el silencio era sepulcral. Continué—. Si tú me amaras te haría sentir que yo soy digno de ti. Que eres lo único que importa para mí. Detendría el tiempo para darte amor eterno con afán, con toda el alma. Toda mi vida te adoraría… si tú me amaras.<p>

Para finalizar, un gran aplauso por parte del público me demostró que había sido perfecto. Pero entonces, ¿a qué venía la mueca de decepción en el rostro de Roxas?  
>Yo estaba confuso. Y probablemente, eso era lo único que mi cara mostraba ahora.<br>—Corta ya, Axel. Eso no es tuyo. Simplemente has elegido una canción y has «memorizado» partes de ella —Con un suspiro, me devolvió el ramo y se levantó—. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? No soy tonto. Y no conseguirás nada conmigo si sigues así.

—P-pero…

—Ya basta. Mira, está muy bien que hayas querido montar todo esto solo por mí. Pero… no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale? —Apretó fuertemente los labios, probablemente para contenerse a decir algo más. Dicho todo esto, dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra, dejándome a mí arrodillado en el suelo con un ramo de flores de plástico rechazado entre las manos.  
>No entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía haber escrito algo que nunca antes había escuchado?<br>Fruncí el ceño. No había salido como yo quería. Pero definitivamente, esta no sería la última vez, ni mucho menos, que probase a conquistarlo. Sin duda, terminaría consiguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, pues ahí se corta. La segunda parte la subiré mañana (oh, Dios. O eso creo…).<p>

**Aclaraciones:** El_ poema inventado por Axel_ que realmente no ha inventado Axel son fragmentos de la canción «Si tú me amaras», de Cristian Castro. Más que nada, si he elegido esa es porque es la que más he estado escuchando mientras escribía. Me ha ayudado bastante, así que ahí está. Por otro lado, el por qué creyó que era invención suya es por eso del subconsciente que dicen que hay y que puede memorizar algo aun estando durmiendo. Pero claro, él es un poco cortito y no lo sabe, ¿vale? ^^U

Veamos, ¿qué más? Yo diría que nada...

Nunca he escrito una sola escena donde Axel salga como al final. Me ha dado mucha lástima… No me ha gustado escribirlo T~T Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Hale, ya está.

**Ciao~~**


	2. Parte dos

**Historia de un acosador**

Y aquí la segunda parte. ¡Apunto estuve de subirla ayer! Pero tuve un problema¬¬ Da igual, ya está aquí. Bueno, pues eso. Me callo ya.

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>M<span>**uérdago  
>La Navidad había llegado, y con ella, las vacaciones, la nieve, las luces de colores que te ciegan la vista, los viejos disfrazados de Santa Claus, los críos haciendo el payaso por todas partes… y lo más importante de todo, las famosas e interminables fiestas que Marluxia se montaba en su casa. Se dice que eran famosas, porque todos las conocían. Y se dicen que eran interminables, porque éstas bien podían terminar durando incluso semanas. O al menos eso es de lo que más le gustaba presumir a él cuando estas fechas llegan… Yo no le creo, pero bueno.<br>En fin, como todos los años ni yo ni Demyx fuimos invitados, y como todos los años, terminamos colándonos. No es que Marluxia nos odiase, simplemente no quería que terminásemos liándola… como todos los años.  
>Pero había una pequeña diferencia entre esta fiesta y las demás. Algo que esta tenía, pero que no tuvieron las otras: a Roxas.<br>Marly es genial. Sé que lo invitó por interés propio… pero es genial al fin y al cabo.  
>¿Y sabes por qué más es genial? Porque no invitó a Naminé. Supongo que el que ni siquiera la conociese tenía algo que ver…<p>

Esta vez decidí colarme antes de que la fiesta empezase para poder ayudar a Marluxia con los preparativos y tal. Y con preparativos, me refiero a MIS preparativos. Ya acostumbrado a mí presencia cada Navidad, él me dejó ir a mi bola.  
>Pasaron las horas. Poco a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar, pero ninguno de ellos me interesaba en absoluto. Por un momento, capté la silueta de Demyx intentando colarse por la ventana. Y habría ido a ayudarlo de no ser porque Roxas acababa de llegar.<p>

—¡Roxy~!

—¡No me llames así! —Sí, fue bastante evidente. Me dirigió una de esas miradas que suele dirigirme siempre que me ve, es decir, malhumorada—. Marluxia dijo que no te invitó.

Sonreí suavemente, ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente.  
>—Ah… Pero no te dijo que no vendría, ¿verdad? —Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Venga, va. Sé sincero, te alegras de verme, ¿a que sí?<p>

—Sigue soñando. —murmuró, sacudiéndosela de encima y dirigiéndose a la zona de bebidas. Fui tras él.

—Y dime, hoy es Navidad. ¿No vas a hacer nada con tus amigos?  
>Él se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Hemos quedado cerca de las diez en… —Se detuvo—. En otro sitio.

—Vamos, no es como si fuese a seguirte ni nada… Dime dónde.

—Claro que me seguirás. Así que no, no voy a decírtelo. —Intenté pensar alguna manera de hacerlo confesar. Lentamente, acerqué mi rostro hacia él.

—Dímelo.

—No.  
>Me acerqué todavía más.<p>

—Venga… —Él no se amedrentó. Al contrario, continuó firme, mirándome fijamente con el ceño bien fruncido.

—Que no.  
>Volví a acercarme, dispuesto a…<br>—¡Aaah!

—Sinceramente, no sé ni porqué lo has intentado. —sentenció, pellizcando fuertemente mi pobre oreja mientras me alejaba de él.

—Venga, Roxas… Es Navidad, ¡aauh! Vale, vale. Ya paro… —Al fin me soltó. En un último intento, lo miré inocentemente y señalé el techo. No se molestó en alzar la vista. Era evidente qué había ahí.

—No.

—Hay que seguir la tradición, Roxas.

—Escúchame bien: antes que besarte, preferiría pasearme desnudo por la ciudad rapado al cero. Olvídalo.

—Bueno, esa idea tampoco me desagrada, ¿sabes? Bueno, solo lo del principio…

Roxas rodó los ojos.  
>—¿Por qué no te rindes?<p>

Como respuesta, me encogí de hombros, indiferente.  
>—Porque te quiero —solté, dándole a entender que algo así era más que obvio. Y es que realmente lo es. Decidí entrar en acción. Había estado planeando esto desde el principio de la fiesta. Ahora solo tocaba la parte más difícil: convencerlo—. Roxas, me gustaría proponerte algo.<p>

Me miró perspicaz. Por mi mirada, probablemente él ya sabía que no tramaba nada bueno.  
>—¿Qué? —Bueno, al menos aceptó a escucharme. Eso era buena señal.<p>

—Vale, mira: me he pasado toda la tarde —Hice un gesto hacia el techo— colocando muérdago por todas partes. De una forma u otra, terminaremos los dos bajo alguno de ellos…

—Corta ya. Axel, ¿no me has oído? No voy a besarte. —Le negué con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo suponía. Por eso quería proponerte algo —Ahora era el momento. Si fallaba ahora, mi plan caería empicado—. ¿Qué dirías si te dijese que podría dejar de visitarte a tu trabajo durante un mes?

—Pues que estarías mintiendo. Y de una forma muy descarada, por cierto.

—Eh… N-no, lo que digo es… ¿Te gustaría que dejase de visitarte a la cafetería… durante un mes? —Frunció el ceño. Estaba confuso; se veía a leguas.

—Pues claro que sí. —Sonreí. Ya casi estaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices a esto? Si logras evitar todos aquellos lugares donde he colocado el muérdago antes de las diez, este mes no me verás el pelo.

—Ya, ¿y si no lo consigo?

—Un beso. Es lo único que pido.  
>Quedó en silencio unos segundos. Probablemente sopesando mi propuesta. Llevó la mirada al techo, después la volvió a mí, y una vez más al techo.<p>

—No sé…

Y ahora, momento de rematar.  
>—¿Y si, sea como sea, no me vuelvo a pasar durante el mes?<p>

Suspiró. ¡Suspiró! Eso es un sí.  
>—Está bien —¿Ves?—. Pero recuerda, si no llego a… colocarme debajo de esa cosa, puedes olvidarte del beso.<p>

—Que sí, que sí. Bueno, pues el juego comienza… ¡ya!  
>Al instante, Roxas salió corriendo. Reí para mí. No podía escapar. Había tantos lugares insospechados… Solo era cuestión de estar atento y aparecer a su lado en el momento oportuno. Tarde o temprano lo lograría. Como que me llamo Axel que lo lograría.<p>

* * *

><p>No lo logré.<p>

Maldición, ¡Roxas era demasiado astuto!  
>Cinco en la cocina, veintitrés en la sala principal, cuatro en cada baño y seis en la habitación. ¡Y ni uno coló! ¡Los esquivó todos!<br>Ahora, él se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, poniéndose el abrigo preparado para irse. Busqué a su alrededor alguna de esas plantas. Nada.  
>Con paso cuidadoso, se acercó hacia mí. Tras llegar a mi altura, me dirigió una mirada indescifrable; después, sonrió.<p>

—Me voy. —Suspiré.

—Lo sé.

—Has perdido.

—Sí…

—¿No insistirás más, verdad? —Alcé una ceja.

—Y tanto que sí. Ya verás la próxima vez que nos veamos. —Rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea… Bueno, pues… Adiós. —Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
>Volví a suspirar. Menuda depresión. Navidad y un nuevo plan fallido para la lista.<br>Noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Detrás de mí, Demyx sonrió con tristeza.

—Venga, ya habrá otra ocasión. No es como si fuese la primera vez que te rechaza… Por ejemplo, ¿te acuerdas esa vez en la que intentaste hacerte pasar por otra persona? Él supo al instante que eras tú y aun así seguiste con el teatro. Fue bastante ridículo, la verdad… ¡Oh! Y esa otra en la que te hiciste pasar por socorrista, ¿te acuerdas cómo acabó? Bueno, lo que digo es que ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a estos finales.

—… …Ya —Maldición, ¿qué manera de animar a la gente es esa? —. Me voy.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Axel, no puedes irte!

—Pues mira cómo lo hago.

—¡Venga, va, que son ni las diez! ¡Vamos a beber, la fiesta sigue!

—Me he cansado de la fiesta… Espera, ¿qué?

—Bebida. Fiesta. ¡Vamos!  
>Intentó arrastrarme hacia la mesa, pero logré sacármelo de encima. Volví la mirada hacia mi reloj de muñeca.<br>—¡Las diez menos dos minutos!

Demyx bufó desconforme. Nunca había sido una persona de las que pueden quedarse quietas sin hacer nada…  
>—Exacto. ¿Y? —Dios, pero es que era idiota, idiota.<p>

—¡Pues que son menos dos minutos! —insistí, señalando repetidamente mi reloj, intentando en vano hacerle ver la evidencia.

—Felicidades.  
>Lo ignoré y arranqué a correr.<p>

—¡Espera Roxaaas!

Al pasar por su lado, Marluxia me miró indignado.  
>—¡Por eso mismo nunca te invito! ¡A hacer el idiota a otra parte! —Al igual que a Demyx, lo ignoré. Continué corriendo hacia la puerta y salí de allí disparado.<br>Ya en el exterior, busqué a Roxas con la mirada. No estaba a la vista.

—¡Roxas! —volví a llamarlo.  
>Para mi sorpresa, la respuesta vino de detrás de mí.<p>

—¿Por qué gritas?

Me volví hacia la voz. Y ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa divertida en la cara.  
>—¿Pero tú no te habías ido? —le reclamé, alzando una ceja.<p>

Roxas se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.  
>—Me olvidé el móvil. Ya me iba.<p>

El momento llegó. Tenía a Roxas a mi lado, una rama de muérdago en el bolsillo y un minuto y medio por delante. Al pasar por mi lado, lo tomé del brazo y lo volví hacia mí.  
>Lo escuché bufar.<br>—¿Y ahora qué? —Llevé la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué la plantita.

—Creo recordar que te dije "hasta las diez". Y mira Roxas, son las diez menos un minuto. Adivina qué significa esto.

Frunció el ceño graciosamente.  
>—Pues significa que de aquí a un minuto serán…<p>

—Nooo… —Finalmente le mostré la planta de muérdago—. Significa que tienes que besarme.  
>Definitivamente, su cara no tenía precio. Tras unos segundos en los que probablemente intentó pensar algún buen insulto que soltarme, reaccionó.<br>—¡Eso es trampa!

—Nunca dije que hubiera normas. Simplemente tenías que conseguir alejarte de mí y de estas ramas de muérdago hasta las diez. Y has fallado —Me incliné hacia él y me detuve justo delante de su rostro—. Cuando quieras.

Roxas bufó exhausto. Puede que yo sea un tramposo, pero él no. Había aceptado la propuesta, y ahora no podía echarse atrás.  
>Al fin, aunque a regañadientes, se acercó un poco más a mí. Cerré los ojos, impaciente por lo que tenía que venir de un momento a otro.<p>

De pronto, noté algo cálido rozar mi mejilla. Volviendo a abrir los ojos, miré a Roxas indignado.  
>—Eso es trampa. Se supone que es en los labios donde tienes que besarme.<p>

—Axel, no hay normas, ¿recuerdas? —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Son las diez. Tengo que irme.

—Pero… —Suspiré y me encogí de hombros… ¡Maldición!—. Está bien. Nos vemos de aquí a una semana.

El oírme, se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.  
>—… … … ¿Qué?<p>

Sonreí divertido.  
>—Roxas, ¿qué día es hoy?<p>

—Veinticinco de diciembre.

—¿Y dentro de siete días?

—… ¿Uno de enero?

—¡Exaaacto! —Me contuve a sacar el celular y hacerle una foto. ¿Por qué hace caras tan divertidas?—. Bueno, hasta el año que viene. Nos vemos, Rox.  
>No dije nada más. Con una sonrisa, le guiñé un ojo y volví al interior de la casa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>P<span>**ecador  
>Me indigna. Me indigna mucho.<br>Vivimos en una sociedad civilizada, por lo que presupone que la gente te tratará civilizadamente. Con educación. Con sonrisas falsas. Al menos, los desconocidos.  
>¡Y no va un tipo y con todo el morro del mundo me empieza a gritar que cuando me muera iré de cabeza al infierno! ¿Qué se ha creído ese tipo, que por tener el pelo un poco más rojo de lo normal, la cara tatuada y medir casi dos metros, ya soy el hijo adoptivo de Satán? ¡Pues claro que no! Además, no me gusta la música Heavy. Y vale, puede que no tenga colgada una cruz en mi habitación, pero yo soy buena gente, en serio.<br>Bueno, pues para más información, busqué en internet las maneras de terminar en el infierno. La gente buena arriba, los pecadores abajo.  
>Tras unos minutos en los que pasé pensando seriamente sobre el tema, pude concluir que yo no, no soy un pecador. No señor, no he pecado.<br>¿Lujuria? ¡Pues claro que no! Al único al que me interesa tener en la cama es a Roxas. Y eso no es lujuria. Es… Algo que no es lujuria. ¡Sentido común! Exacto: es sentido común. ¿Quién no querría algo así?  
>Pereza… Sí, soy un vago. Odio hacer cosas. Pero si se trata de Roxas, podría incluso escalar una montaña si me lo pidiese. Y eso, digan lo que digan, no es pereza.<br>La gula. Lo confieso. A veces, me comería a Roxas enterito.  
>¿Ira? Yo no soy el tipo de persona que se enfade fácilmente. Soy alguien simpático, tengo un puñado de amigos a los que trato… bien. Más o menos. Pero no me enfado. Los arrebatos de ira no son lo mío.<br>Bueno, en parte. Pero juro que si ese tipo no le hubiese mirado el culo, yo no le habría pegado. En el fondo, no fue mi culpa, si no suya. A ver, ¿quién le dio derecho alguno a mirar de forma tan descarada algo que solo yo puedo mirar? Pues eso.  
>¿Qué más? Envidia. Yo no le tengo envidia a nadie, y menos aún a Naminé, pese a ser ella con quien Roxas pasa más tiempo, a quién más le sonríe y con quien mejor se lleva. No, no tengo envidia. Pero me vengaré.<br>La avaricia… Yo no soy avaricioso. Sé compartir. Excepto cuando se trata de Roxas. Él es mío y solo mío.  
>Y para terminar, la soberbia. ¿Soberbio, yo? Venga, sé a la perfección que no soy perfecto. Marluxia se empeña en repetírmelo todos los días. En cambio, Roxas sí que es perfecto. Él es el único al que se le podría permitir ser soberbio. Nadie más que él.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>Q<span>**uemado  
>Esa maldita bruja de blanco me está empezando a irritar de verdad. Hace ya tres días que dejó de ser Navidad, y a la chica no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que regalarle una ridícula bufanda «hecha a mano» a Roxas. ¡Como si fuese para tanto! Yo también sé coser. O bordar. O lo que sea que se necesite para hacer una bufanda. Pero más que eso, lo que realmente me molestó fue la cara de alegría que puso él al recibirla.<br>Me sintió mal. Yo quería ser el único que pudiese hacerlo sonreír así.

Durante los días que siguieron continuó haciendo un frío de muerte. Y la bufanda seguía ahí, rodeando su cuello, calentándole. Demonios… ¡Aquí el único que puede calentarlo soy yo!  
>De una forma u otra, Demyx terminó hartándose de mi estado. Se pasó varios minutos intentando convencerme en vano que no era para tanto, que dentro de nada empezaría el calor y no volvería a ver esa bufanda hasta el invierno que viene. Ese era el problema: el año que viene seguiría ahí. ¿Solución? Hacerla desaparecer.<br>Los días continuaron pasando, y al fin, Roxas se vio obligado a volver a la cafetería. Si es que es lo que yo digo, un jefe explotador. ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para hacer trabajar a alguien en Navidad?

Pues nada, que yo, con lo guay, amable y genial que soy, decidí ir a visitarlo.  
>—¡Buenos días, Roxas! ¿Qué tal hoy? —exclamé nada más entrar. Como siempre, se encontraba atendiendo a una mesa. Al verme, me sonrió fugazmente y se dirigió a la barra a preparar el pedido. Corrí hacia él y me senté donde siempre—. Ey, no me ignores.<p>

—No te ignoro, Axel. Estoy trabajando —explicó pacientemente, ignorándome—. Ahora te atiendo.

—No te preocupes. No hay prisa.  
>Supongo que haber dicho esto ha sido algo fuera de lugar en mí, y lo más probable es que Roxas se haya dado cuenta de también. Pero tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas relacionadas bufandas.<p>

—Me gusta tu uniforme —comenté, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano—. Pero tiene que ser un rollo tener que cambiarse en casa. —Sin dejar de lado la preparación del café, me dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—Claro que no. me cambio aquí.

—¿A sí? —Me hice el asombrado—. ¿Dónde?  
>Con un gesto de cabeza, me señaló una puerta junto a los baños. Perfecto.<br>—¿Y allí tienes también la bufanda?

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Oye, voy al baño un momento. —Tras un asentimiento, él se dirigió a la mesa a servir los pedidos; mientras tanto, yo corrí directo al lugar señalado con un «prohibido el paso al personal no autorizado». Tras leer eso, pasé.

El supuesto lugar prohibido al final no resultó ser más que una simple sala con tres o cuatro armarios y ni una ventana. En serio, ¿por qué prohibían esto? No es como si alguien fuese a entrar expresamente a robarle la ropa a los empleados…  
>Bueno, yendo al grano, ahí estaba la bufanda. Por suerte para mí, Roxas no se había molestado en esconderla. La había dejado tirada en una silla junto con su abrigo. Ahora, era evidente qué tenía que hacer. Con paso lento, me acerqué y la tomé para examinarla. Era una bufanda completamente blanca, supuestamente «hecha a mano», con las letras R.S gravadas con un azul eléctrico. Algo digno de quemar.<p>

Con un movimiento rápido, saqué del bolsillo uno de mis muchos encendedores y lo prendí. Lentamente, lo acerqué al pedazo de tela del diablo. La punta empezó a arder, y segundos después, lo estaba haciendo la bufanda entera.  
>La tela blanca ya no era tan blanca. Era negra.<br>Venganza, dulce venganza.

—¡¿Axel?  
>Ay, madre…<p>

—Tú… —La voz de Roxas sonaba enfadada—. Dime que eso que acabas de quemar no es mi bufanda.  
>Me volví hacia él, sonriendo.<br>—¡Roxas! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—¡Axel! —Estaba enfadado. Eso era evidente.  
>Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y se cruzó de brazos, dándome a entender que no saldríamos de ahí hasta que no le diese una explicación de lo más razonable.<br>Respiré hondo.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Pues empieza.

Cerré los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que poder escapar impune de esta.  
>—La bufanda… no me gustaba.<p>

Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.  
>—¿Qué excusa es esa? ¡La bufanda me la hizo Naminé! —Sus manos se crisparon— ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a colarte en una sala a la que tienes prohibida la entrada para quemar algo que ni te pertenece? ¡Tú estás mal!<p>

La cosa se complicaba por momentos. Aun así, mantuve la calma.  
>—Vale, escucha Roxas. Sé que no tendría que haberla quemado… —Aunque no me arrepiento—. Pero tuve un motivo de peso para hacerlo.<p>

Respiró hondo. En el fondo él no quería estar enfadado. No le pega.  
>Lo imité y me dispuse a hablar.<br>—No me gusta que Naminé te haga regalos —Me miró confuso. Yo continué—. No la aguanto. No… no quiero verla cerca de ti —Roxas siguió en silencio. ¿Esperaba que continuase hablando?

—Es decir… —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, probablemente intentando entender todo este embrollo—. ¿Has quemado la bufanda porque la hizo Naminé? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Sí.

—Porque ella, pese a no haberte hecho nada, te cae mal.

—Exacto…

Volvió a bufar.  
>—No lo entiendo. —Chasqueé la lengua. Tampoco era tan difícil…<p>

—Míralo de esta manera: yo estoy loco por ti. Naminé pasa demasiado tiempo contigo, y para colmo, te hace regalos hechos a mano. No me gusta quedar de lado en todo esto, ¿sabes? Y sí, odio a Naminé. Y te quiero a ti. Y… y por eso la he quemado. A ella no. A la bufanda.

Roxas me dirigió una mirada indignada. Tras unos segundos en silencio, habló.  
>—Eres un maldito pirómano. —Asentí conforme—. Y un celoso obsesivo —Empecé a acercarme a él—. Estás loco.<p>

—Sí, loco por ti, Roxas…  
>Negó con la cabeza.<br>—No. Simplemente estás loco. Has quemado una bufanda nueva en un arrebato de celos. Si eso no es estar loco, dime tú entonces qué. —Llevé una mano a su mejilla. Para mi sorpresa, no se resistió.

—No te voy a contradecir. Es cierto que estoy algo pirado. —murmuré, acercando lentamente mi rostro hacia él.  
>Dudé. No quería otro tirón de oreja. La última vez ya me dolió bastante.<br>Él sonrió suavemente.  
>—Te perdono… Pero querré una bufanda nueva.<p>

—Te compraré una. —Me acerqué más.

—Y también unas disculpas para Naminé.

—Eso… eso ya lo veremos —Y justo cuando estuve a punto de rozar sus labios, se apartó—. ¿Qué…?

—Me vuelvo al trabajo. Tengo un turno que cubrir.

—No, no, no. Espera… No puedes hacer eso.

—Y sal de aquí antes de que te vea nadie. Si mi jefe se entera de que has entrado, el que terminará pagándolo seré yo. —Dicho esto, retrocedió y salió por la puerta. Rodé los ojos y lo seguí.

—Roxas —volví a llamarlo, sentándome en mi sitio—. ¿Puedo pedir lo de siempre?  
>Él se volvió hacia mí con batido de chocolate en mano y lo dejó en la barra.<br>—Claro.

—Vale… —Carraspeé, tomé aire y lo miré fijamente—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
>La respuesta no fue verbal precisamente.<br>Dispuesto a terminar lo empezado en la sala de los armarios, rodeó la barra y se acercó a mí con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

* * *

><p>Casi ha pasado un año entero desde la primera vez que conocí a Roxas. Desde ese momento, si mis cálculos no me fallan, me ha rechazado unas… siete mil trescientas noventa y siete veces. Una arriba, una abajo…<br>¿Que por qué digo esto? Pues porque ahora, finalmente, tras días, semanas, meses, ¡años! –sólo uno– suplicándole… ¡lo he conseguido! ¡Roxas es mi NOVIO! ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que sólo tenía que quemar algo para lograrlo?

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>T<span>**ren  
>Siempre he odiado los transportes públicos. Están atestados de gente desconocida y casi no hay espacio libre para uno mismo. Está el bus, que aunque es barato, es muy probable que termines por compartir asiento con una vieja con mal genio, o el taxi, coche en el que puedes ir solo pero en el que te cobran incluso por respirar. Sin embargo, hay uno que nunca me ha gustado ni un poco, y ese es el tren.<p>

El tren, ese gigantesco artefacto de metal por el cual la gente tiene que vivir apretujada, sin espacio y casi sin aire. A diferencia del bus, en él siempre te puedes encontrar a las mismas personas… El gordo que ocupa los dos asientos, el chico emo en el rincón al que no llega el sol, el adolescente pasota que pasa de todos, las dos amigas del alma que hablan sin parar a tomar aire, el trabajador malhumorado con el coche en el mecánico, el pervertido que mete mano a todo lo que tiene por delante, el viejo que termina dormido sobre tu hombro, y lo peor de todo, la parejita feliz que irradia felicidad no contagiosa por todo el vagón.

Los odiaba. Pero los odié todavía más cuando empecé a salir con Roxas. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser como ellos?  
>Roxas siempre había sido el adolescente pasota, y por lo visto, el estar conmigo no lo veía como una señal para dejar de serlo. El problema era que a él no le gustaban para nada las muestras de afecto en público.<br>Vaya, o eso dice él. Nunca lo he oído quejarse cuando lo «acorralo» en mitad de la calle. Al menos al principio. Si es que en el fondo, solo se queja por quejarse de algo.

Irónicamente, al final, el que logró solucionar mi problema fue el tren.  
>Al contrario que otras de las veces en las que habíamos terminado viajando en él, en esta ocasión había menos gente de lo habitual. Entre otros, faltaban el gordo de los dos asientos y el pervertido manoseador. Pero no importaba. Yo podía ocupar el puesto del segundo a la perfección.<p>

—Maldita sea Axel. ¡Para ya!

—Vamos, Roxas. Somos una pareja. Las parejas se meten mano cuando van en tren… —Le expliqué, mirándolo seriamente. A cambio, el me devolvió una mirada iracunda.

—Eso no es cierto. —concluyó, tajante. Quizás su voz hubiese estado llena de falsa convicción, pero sus ojos dejaban ver claramente la duda en ellos. Algo que claramente había que aprovechar.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Soy tu primer novio.

—No te lo tengas tan creído. Ni siquiera sabes si eso es cierto. —Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Y tanto que sí. Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién sabe mucho sobre ti? Olette —Eso le sorprendió. Analizó esa nueva información, y tras llegar a la conclusión de que yo había logrado de alguna dorma hablar con la chica, puso esa expresión mezcla entre desconcierto y asombro que tanto me gusta. No tiene mérito—. Me asombra lo mucho que sabe ella sobre ti. Se nota que os conocéis desde pequeños… —Lo abracé para consolarlo. Tiene que ser muy duro el enterarse de que alguien sabe absolutamente todo sobre ti, y más si ese alguien soy yo.

De pronto, algo raro empezó a suceder. El traqueteo del tren comenzó a entorpecerse, y los raíles empezaron a chirriar. Instantes después, todos los pasajeros estábamos mirando por la ventana en busca de alguna señal que nos explicase qué estaba pasando.  
>Roxas alzó la vista hacia mí con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos. Noté cómo lentamente le invadía el miedo. Lo sujeté más fuerte.<br>Finalmente, el tren frenó de forma brusca, haciendo que aquellos que nos encontrábamos de pie cayéramos penosamente al suelo. Roxas y yo formábamos parte de ese grupo.  
>Las luces principales se apagaron. Fuera, en el túnel donde habíamos quedado, se encendieron las de emergencia. Como es de esperar, el pánico cundió entre la mayoría de pasajeros casi al mismo instante. Y en un momento, se había formado el caos.<br>Una voz empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Explicó que lo sucedido no era más que un fallo técnico. Que en cuanto lo tuviese arreglado volverían a ponerse en marcha. Sobre todo, insistió en que la gente se mantuviese tranquila.  
>Roxas, todavía encima de mí tras la caída, se apartó y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Parecía nervioso.<p>

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —musitó, rodeando ambas piernas con los brazos. Incorporándome, me senté junto a él y lo acerqué hacia mí. Estaba temblando.

—Pues tendremos que esperar —murmuré, besándolo en el hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo—. Venga, no va a pasar nada. Ya verás cómo sin darnos cuenta volveremos a estar en marcha.

Pasó una hora. Y ahí seguíamos, sin novedad alguna.  
>Roxas se veía deprimido. Pálido y deprimido. Realmente parecía como si creyese que íbamos a morir allí. Lo escuché suspirar débilmente; después, se volvió hacia mí.<br>—¿Axel…?

—Dime.

—Te quiero. —Lo miré sorprendido. Esa era la… primera vez que me lo decía.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te quiero, idiota. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo decírtelo? —replicó mirándome fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Dicho esto, y tomándome totalmente desprevenido, se acercó bruscamente y empezó a besarme como si la vida le fuese en ello.  
>Abrí ampliamente los ojos. Eso, definitivamente, no era normal en él. ¿Muestras de afecto en público? Realmente tenía que estar muy mal como para recurrir a esto…<p>

Aún confuso, y en contra de mi propia voluntad, aparté con cuidado los brazos que me rodeaban y lo separé de mí unos centímetros. Lo miré seriamente, intentando encontrar en él algún signo que me pudiese decir exactamente cuál era el problema. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Finalmente, suspiré.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo. Roxas, esto no es más que un problema técnico. —Chasqueó la lengua y apoyó su mejilla junto a mi cuello.

—No me gustan los trenes —musitó—. Si salimos de esta, nunca más volveré a subir a uno.

—Roxas, que no es el fin del mundo…

—Me da igual. —E ignorando las miradas que medio vagón tenían puestas sobre nosotros, volvió a besarme incluso más apasionado que la vez anterior.

Al final, tan solo media hora más y el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha.  
>Después de todo, pasamos de ser del adolescente pasota y el pervertido manoseador a la pareja asquerosamente feliz del vagón.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>U<span>**niforme  
>Llevo años visitando la cafetería en la que trabaja Marluxia. Desde el primer momento en el que éste nos anunció su nuevo puesto de dependiente-camarero-limpia baños. Y hasta ahora, nunca he tenido ocasión de conocer a su jefe.<br>Ahora, más que nunca, me gustaría presentarme a él. Presentarme y darle las gracias. Y aplaudirle. E incluso besarle los pies. ¡Ese tipo es genial!  
>¿Por qué? Pues por la decisión que tomó de cambiar el look del local. Pintó las paredes, compró nuevos muebles y cambió el nombre de la mayor parte de bebidas. Pero el más importante de los cambios fue, sin duda alguna, el que afectaba directamente al personal: el cambio de uniforme.<br>A Roxas no le gustaba. No sé al resto, pero definitivamente, él estaba en contra de llevar puesta la novedad delante de la gente.  
>Hizo ver su disconformidad al instante.<br>—¡Y una mierda me pongo yo eso!

Y a mí fue a quien le tocó intentar convencerlo. No sé por qué, pero eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Como si mi razonamiento de porqué sí debería de llevarlo no estuviese lo suficientemente bien argumentado.  
>—Roxas, por favor. No contradigas a tu jefe y póntelo. ¿No sabes que cada vez que le replicas a alguien, muere un perro?<p>

—Como si el que se muere eres tú. He dicho que no voy a ponérmelo y no me lo pondré.  
>A lo lejos, Marluxia me mandó una mirada amenazante. Tenía que lograr convencerlo, si no, el que pagaría aquí las consecuencias sería yo.<br>¿Que por qué eso? Bueno, a alguien tendrían que echarle la culpa, ¿no? Ese fue el gran efecto secundario que tuvo salir con Roxas. La gente no se atreve a replicarle nada a él. Los que no lo conocen, porque lo ven demasiado adorable como para cargarle con la culpa de nada. Y los que lo conocen, porque no quieren ganarse su odio eterno. Y ahí estoy yo, de diana para las réplicas.

—Roxas, ¿acaso quieres que te despidan? —Me miró indignado.

—Eres mi novio. Se supone que tendrías que apoyarme en esto.

—Y tú eres un melodramático. Además… —Alcé entre mis manos lo que sería el pantalón de su nuevo uniforme. Uno blanco, completamente ajustado—. Realmente me muero por verte con esto puesto. Estarías tan sexy…

Me lo arrebató de las manos bruscamente, completamente ruborizado. Con paso firme, se dirigió a la sala de los armarios para cambiarse.  
>—¡Vete a la mierda! —Y de un portazo, cerró.<p>

Desde su posición, Marluxia asintió encantado. Algo me dice que fue él el que se encargó de elegir uniforme. Después le daré las gracias.  
>Corrí hacia la puerta y di un par de golpes en ella.<br>—Roxas, ¿ya?

—Casi…

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¡No!  
>Intenté abrir. Estaba cerrada desde dentro…<p>

—Mira que eres desconfiado.

—Con motivo. —Unos segundos más y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca. Ahora que lo veía con el uniforme completo, se veía… Dios, se veía asombroso. Un delantal rosa, pantalón ajustado por encima de las rodillas y una camisa negra de manga corta. Muy, muy corta.

Antes de llegar a comentar sobre lo bonito que me parecía el uniforme, él se me adelantó.  
>—¡No digas nada! —Pasó por mi lado, completamente avergonzado—. Esto es ridículo…<p>

—No es ridículo. Es sexy. Y te queda muy bien.  
>Ignorándome, pasó directamente a servir bebidas.<br>Me senté donde siempre y saqué mi celular, dispuesto como siempre a aumentar mi colección personal de fotos sobre Roxas. Ya no era ningún secreto. Él lo sabía, y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya no se quejaba. Al menos no tanto como antes.  
>Me preparé para tomar la primera.<br>—Roxas, sonríe. —No sonrió.

—Tengo trabajo.  
>Estuve por replicarle con el lema del local, pero de pronto, mi sexto sentido me hizo saber que algo raro estaba empezando.<br>Busqué por toda la cafetería el motivo que podía haber tras esa extraña sensación. Casi no había gente. Roxas continuaba paseándose por las mesas, atendiendo a los pocos clientes mientras Larxene, una vez más, se dedicaba a tunearse las uñas. Por otro lado, Marluxia se encontraba en la despensa haciendo inventario. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Axel, ¿pasa algo? —De pronto Roxas apareció a mi lado, dejando ante mí un batido de chocolate que nunca pedí.

—Gracias… —Me resistí a bajar la mirada hacia su pantalón nuevo—. Sí, pasa algo, pero no lo sé —Volví a pasear la vista por mi alrededor—. Es algo raro.

Me imitó.  
>—¿Raro como que todos me están mirando el culo?<p>

—No, no creo que eso… ¡¿qué?  
>Y entonces, lo vi. Los clientes, sus sonrisas, sus ojos… ¡Por Dios, estaba rodeado! Y todos ellos miraban a Roxas, y alguno que otro a Larxene, pero ella me da igual… ¡Miraban a Roxas! En mi interior, noté esa sensación que tiene uno cuando quiere golpear a alguien. En mi caso, ahora quería golpear a absolutamente todos los presentes.<p>

—¿Pero qué te creías? ¿Qué con este uniforme íbamos a pasar desapercibidos? Venga, ¿por qué crees que no quería ponérmelo? Esto —señaló su delantal— es como una señal luminosa para los pervertidos como tú.

—Yo no soy… —¿A quién intento engañar?—. Da igual —Me levanté y lo miré seriamente, intentando ignorar las continuas miradas clavadas en él—. Quítatelo.

Un rubor violento cubrió su cara. Creo que no me ha entendido bien.  
>—N-no voy a quitármelo delante de todo el mundo…<p>

—Y después el pervertido soy yo… Aquí no, Roxas. En la otra sala —Me puse tras él y lo empujé por los hombros directo una vez más a la puerta junto a los baños, con cuidado de cubrir lo suficiente de él como para que los mirones se rindiesen de una vez por todas—. No quiero que la gente te mire así.

—Pues te recuerdo que hace unos minutos estabas encantado con él.

—He cambiado de opinión. —Dicho esto, lo empujé a la sala y cerré tras él—. Ponte tu antiguo uniforme. Está escondido en la papelera.

—En la papelera…  
>Probablemente Marluxia terminará enfadándose, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar a otros cretinos como yo comerse a mi novio con los ojos. Como dije, no me gusta pelearme con la gente, pero pobre de aquel que se atreva posar los ojos sobre Roxas con intenciones… impuras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>W<span>**ebcam  
>El día en el que Roxas al fin me aceptó como contacto en el Messenger, fue uno de los diez mejores de mi vida. Cuando al fin aceptó encender la webcam y concederme las video-llamadas, fue uno de los cinco mejores. Porque ahora… ¡podía verlo incluso desde mi casa!<br>Sin embargo, había una pega. Su webcam era de mala calidad. Una porquería. Y eso no me servía… Yo quería verlo en alta definición, en una pantalla de tropecientos megapíxeles y con el volumen bien alto. Como si lo tuviese delante. Eso sería perfecto.  
>¡Pero se negó!<br>¡Que tenía que estar contento con lo que tenía, me dijo! A ver, que contento estoy. Pero estaría mucho más contento si pudiese recibir imágenes suyas con más calidad.

Yendo al grano, al final fui yo quien le compró una. Tenía de todo. Gracias a ella, podría incluso gravarle, hacerle fotos, y lo mejor de todo: podría activarla desde mi casa con el modo espía y… bueno, mirar.  
>¿Que de dónde logré sacar dinero para comprar semejante joya? Bueno, sólo diré que tengo buenos contactos…<br>El punto es que ahora sí que podía tener un acceso total a la habitación de Roxas. Siempre y cuando estuviese conectada, yo podría encenderla y ver a mi querido novio dormir, y con un poco de suerte, cambiarse de ropa.  
>Wow, eso ha sonado tan… de obseso perturbado. No quiero ni saber qué es lo que podría hacerme si se llega a enterar de la cantidad de componentes que tiene su nueva webcam…<p>

Nada más hacerme con ella, fui a su casa a instalarla. Por suerte para mí, estaba solo. Todavía no estoy preparado para conocer a sus padres… A lo que iba.  
>No sé por qué, pero al principio se negó. Que ya le gustaba la que tenía y que no tenía pensado cambiarla. Al final, tuve que echar mano de mi técnica súper secreta de dar lástima.<br>No funcionó para nada. Si al final aceptó, fue para que me callase y lo dejase tranquilo.

Tenía que asegurarme de conectarla de una manera que fuese casi imposible volver a quitarla. Quizás, si Roxas se encontrase con un lío de cables no se atreviese a tocar nada por miedo a estropear algo…  
>Tras auto convencerme de lo buena idea que era esa, me metí debajo del escritorio y empecé toquetear todo, cambiando algunos cables de lugar, enredándolos entre sí. Después, incorporé entre ellos el de la nueva webcam.<br>Por su lado, Roxas se encontraba extrañamente silencioso. Llevaba ya un rato quejándose, pero hasta hacía nada, se había callado y había vuelto a abrir la boca. Algo no muy común teniendo en cuenta de la que estoy montando detrás de su escritorio.  
>Harto de tanto silencio, decidí romperlo con algún comentario que nada viniese a cuento. Lo de siempre.<p>

—Ey, Roxas. ¿No me estarás mirando el culo, por casualidad?  
>Más silencio.<br>¡Acerté!

—¡C-claro que no…! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no…!

—Venga, Rox. No hay nada de malo en mirarle el trasero a tu novio. Fíjate en mí, yo lo hago constantemente.

—… Eres un depravado.  
>Finalmente, logré colocar todo como yo quería. Volví la cabeza y lo miré con una sonrisa que demostraba lo cierto de su afirmación.<p>

—Y tú un morboso —Él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzado.  
>Adorable.<p>

Con cuidado de no terminar golpeándome la cabeza contra el escritorio, me levanté y terminé de hacer los últimos ajustes.  
>—Acabé. Ahora solo falta instalarla… Espero que te guste.<br>De soslayo, pude ver cómo puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose a mí.

—Aquí el único que la va a disfrutar eres tú. —No sabe cuánta razón tiene…—. Vamos, explícame cómo va y vete.

Me senté y lo empujé a mi regazo. Pasando la mano libre por su cintura, lo atraje más hacia mí y apoyé el mentón sobre su hombro. Roxas se volvió a mí para besarme. Dios, ¡me encantan sus arrebatos cariñosos!  
>Qué mal que abunden tan poco…<p>

—Mira, cada vez que quieras activarla, solo tienes que entrar aquí, buscas en esta carpeta, vas a este otro sitio… y haces doble clic en el icono de la cámara… Después solo tienes que pulsar en "activar" ¿entendido?

—¿Todo eso solo para encender una cámara? —Me dirigió una mirada indignada—. Quítala ahora mismo.

—¡No! Espera… —Y ahora es cuando cae en mi trampa—. Mira, si quieres puedo hacer que se conecte con el sensor, y así, se encenderá cada vez que te conectes a internet.

—No me vale. Si no puedo hacerla funcionar de una manera fácil y rápida, no la quiero. —Tarde. Ya he hecho todos los ajustes necesarios.

—Está bien, te abriré un acceso directo, ¿contento?  
>Se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Supongo. ¿Has acabado?  
>Hora de irse.<p>

—Sí.

—Pues adiós.  
>Para variar, esta vez no repliqué.<br>Ese día, volví corriendo a mi casa comprobar si mi pequeño plan había funcionado.  
>¡Y había salido perfecto!<br>Desde ese momento, mi vida cambió para mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>X<span>**  
>Como caballero que soy, no pienso decir qué es lo que logré hacer con Roxas la noche pasado cuando nos quedamos solos en mi casa… Aunque más que el ser un caballero, creo que lo que me frena a hablar de esto realmente es el hecho de poder considerarme hombre muerto si suelto palabra alguna…<br>Sé que Roxas me quiere, pero sigue sin cortarse un pelo a la hora de las amenazas de muerte.  
>No, no diré nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>Y<span>**erno  
>El día que conocí a mi futuro suegro he de admitir… que me acobardé. Al instante.<br>Al verlo pude saber, sin dudarlo un segundo, de quién había sacado Roxas esa mirada de mala leche que tiene a veces y que tanto miedo puede dar. Para su padre era lo mismo… multiplicado por cien. La primera vez que me miró, tomando la mano de su querido hijo, juro que pude sentir como si alguien acabase de pisar mi tumba. Lo sabía; lo veía en sus ojos. Para él, yo era el malvado hombre que quería quitarle del lado a su niño. ¡Pero ese niño también era mío! ¡Tenía derecho a llevármelo!

Las intensas miradas asesinas siguieron acompañándome también durante la cena. El tenso ambiente que nos rodeaba estaba adornado por las inacabables parrafadas que soltaba mi suegra. Era tan diferente… Totalmente contraria a su hijo y a su marido. Si ella hablaba, ellos callaban. Y si ella callaba, nadie hablaba. Y claro, las miradas acusadoras seguían. Y Roxas pasando de todo. Y su madre feliz. Y yo acobardado.  
>Al finalizar la cena, mi futura suegra se levantó para recoger la mesa. Roxas la imitó, ayudándola con los platos restantes. Y se fueron. Me dejaron solo.<br>Solo con un tipo que quería matarme por haberme tirado a su hijo.

Intenté encontrar algún tema de conversación, pero sinceramente, me era imposible pensar en condiciones cuando él, al más puro estilo gorila cabreado al que han invadido el territorio, seguía mirándome fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, probablemente registrando en su cerebro todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en busca de algún motivo más por el que odiarme.  
>Yo no quería hablar, pero al final lo hice.<br>—Esto… Bonita casa.

Él me gruñó. Yo no me atreví a volver a abrir la boca. No me hizo falta, ya lo hizo él.  
>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hijo?<p>

Tragué saliva y empecé a contar.  
>—Uh… Pues creo que… unos tres meses. —Masculló algo entre dientes. No llegué a oírlo, pero me alegro.<p>

Continuó hablando.  
>—¿Cuántos años tienes?<p>

—Diecinueve.

—¿Hermanos?

—Uno.

—¿Estudios?

—Universidad. Segundo año…  
>¡Dios, líbrame de este interrogatorio, te lo suplico! ¡Tengo miedo!<p>

Hizo una pausa, seguida por una pregunta que me descolocó un poco…  
>—¿Por qué mi hijo?<p>

—¿U-uh…? —Él suspiró exasperado ante mi «respuesta».

—Que por qué te fijaste en mi hijo.

—Pues… —Oh, venga. No puedo decirle que lo primero que me llamó la atención de él fue su trasero…  
>No llegué a inventarme ninguna respuesta. Roxas volvió, dejando a su madre en la cocina sola. Tras mirarnos a ambos con cautela, se sentó a mi lado.<p>

—¿Pasa algo?  
>Su padre suavizó la mirada.<p>

—Nada. Solo nos estábamos conociendo.  
>Roxas pareció dudar. Al final, no muy convencido, asintió y lo dejó estar.<br>Mi suegra llegó minutos más tarde con el postre. La cena siguió igual de tensa que los minutos anteriores. Para variar, la mujer continuó hablando. Intenté seguirle el hilo de la conversación un par de veces, pero terminé por rendirme y me uní a los otros dos para quedarme en silencio.

El momento esperado llegó. La velada llegó a su fin, y Roxas me acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirse.  
>Yo estaba demasiado callado, y él sabía que me pasaba algo. Dispuesto a saber qué era lo que me preocupaba, me preguntó.<br>—Tu padre me odia. —Roxas puso los ojos en blanco ante mi declaración.

—No es cierto. Solo le cuesta aceptar que salgo con alguien.

—No, claro que no. Estoy seguro de que si fuese otra persona, no le costaría tanto… Naminé, por ejemplo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo. En silencio, se acercó más a mí y como pudo, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello—. Axel, yo te quiero, ¿vale? Eso es lo único que cuenta ahora.  
>Me acerqué para besarlo, pero algo me detuvo. Ese algo estaba asomado por la puerta principal, mirándonos fijamente, sin perderse ni un detalle. Si no hubiese sabido que era mi suegro, pensaría que era un morboso al que le va ver a las parejas en acción…<p>

—¿Habéis acabado ya? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos con gesto solemne. A diferencia de antes, su mirada ya no daba tanto miedo. Había algo diferente en ella. Aun así, mirarlo daba el mismo mal rollo que desde el principio—. Roxas, me gustaría hablar con Axel. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre en la cocina?  
>Oh, no. Otra vez no…<p>

—Está bien. —Y sin más, me soltó y se fue; dejándome una vez más a solas con su padre.  
>Al igual que durante la cena, se quedó mirándome en silencio.<br>Es como si lo hiciese a propósito, para ponerme nervioso y hacerme confesar todo lo que he hecho con su hijo. Después, me mataría.

Continuó así, sin hacer nada. Suspiré. Este hombre algún día hará que me dé un infarto.  
>—¿Y bien? —pregunté finalmente, imitando su postura y cruzándome de brazos. Desde luego, no en plan retador. Más bien… en plan impaciente. Lo miré, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese decirme. Casi cualquier cosa.<p>

—Supongo que te debo unas disculpas. —Porque definitivamente eso nunca me lo habría esperado. ¿Qué decirle? «Tranquilo, hombre. Yo te perdono» o «Si no estaba enfadado»… Creo que ninguna vale para esta ocasión. Él continuó hablando—. No tendría que haberte juzgado sin conocerte.

Dudé.  
>—Entonces… ¿no le caigo mal porque esté saliendo con su hijo? —Esto sí que era raro. Yo hablando con él sin temer por mi vida.<p>

—No me caes mal. Pareces buen chico… —Me miró ceñudo—. Es solo que no me gusta que Roxas salga con nadie. Es muy joven. —Parpadeé confuso. ¿Muy joven? Muy joven si tuviese diez años.

—En mi opinión, diecisiete es una buena edad para tener novio…

—Sí, bueno. Ya da igual. Se ve que Roxas te quiere, y supongo que eso basta… —Tan comprensivo… No puedo creerme que sea el mismo que me asesinó al verme. Lentamente, se acercó a mí y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro—. Más te vale cuidar de él.  
>Quizás soy yo, pero eso me ha sonado a amenaza.<p>

—No se preocupe. Me esforzaré por ser el mejor novio del mundo.

—Más te vale. —Lo volvió a repetir. Una amenaza. Sin duda, una amenaza.

—Entonces, ¿ya está todo arreglado? —De pronto, nuestro centro de la conversación apareció tras la puerta y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

—Roxas, ¿sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

—Conversaciones que hablan de mí. Además, hace unos segundos tú has hecho lo mismo, papá… —Se volvió hacia mí—. Tienes que irte, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Desde luego —Me acerqué a él para besarlo, pero una mano me lo impidió. Ambos miramos indignados al culpable.  
>En este caso, Roxas más que yo.<p>

—Nada de muestras de afecto en mi casa. —gruñó mi querido suegro. Dicho esto, arrancó a Roxas de mis brazos y muy amablemente me abrió la puerta para echarme—. No te equivoques, Axel. En el fondo me caes bien. Pero no pienso dejar que mancilles a mi hijo delante de mí.

—¡Papá!

—No —Se volvió hacia mí—. Nos vemos, Axel. Ha sido un placer conocerte. —Sonrió –esa sonrisa escalofriante heredada por Roxas…– y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Los meses siguientes fueron exactamente iguales en cuanto a la relación que tuve con mi futuro suegro. Sigo pensando que en el fondo me odia, pero Roxas se empeña en negarlo…  
>Me hicieron falta seis meses… ¡Seis! Para lograr que aceptase por completo nuestra relación.<br>Un año entero para que me perdonase tras enterarse de que su hijo ya no era virgen por mi culpa.  
>Y finalmente, los más de dos años para lograr arrebatarle definitivamente a Roxas de sus manos y llevármelo a vivir conmigo.<br>Lo de la boda fue un tema completamente a parte…

* * *

><p>Hale, pues ya está. Ahí acaba. Muchas gracias a tods por leer, y al resto por comentar^^ Fue un gran apoyo.<p>

Lo he estado pensando, y ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que no volveré a escribir un fic en primera persona. Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que el final no haya sido muy decepcionante. Me daba palo alargarme demasiado…

Listo. Me voy. De nuevo, gracias por leer. Adiós~


End file.
